Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{8}{10}-7\dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {7} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {7} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{6}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{6}{10}$